


Under the Rain

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take a walk outside in the rain today. It was much nicer than I expected. (SinJu, Judal's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that if anyone wants to give me suggestions for a plot then I'd be more than happy to write something like that (and yes credit will be given). Also, does anyone else feel like this couple doesn't have enough love? Because I feel that way.

The droplets of rain were scattered across the sky, each one exactly the same. My clothes got drenched in seconds as it continued to rain. 

I didn't mind how cold it was outside, I just needed a break from the indoors. Not a soul was in sight as it continued to pour. I didn't even see a single car pass by. 

I continued to walk on the sidewalk, not paying attention to the figure that was following me from behind, at least, not until you caught up. I finally realized that you were here when I saw the shadow of your umbrella loom over me. I turned my attention to you and stopped walking. You did the same and smiled at me. 

"You'll catch a cold out here." 

I continued to stare at you, your golden gaze filled with liveliness and joy, while my crimson one was filled with dissatisfaction. 

"Why don't you come over to my place? We can hang out there." 

Oh how much I wanted to respond, to confess my feelings to you, to jump into your arms. But I knew I couldn't, because if I did, then we might not be friends anymore. So I just continued to stare at you, expecting you to shrug and just walk off. But you stayed, you stayed and continued to smile at me. "So, what do you say? After all, tomorrow is the beginning of vacation. You and I can spend the entire week together! That sounds fun, right?" 

The urge to come out clean to you grew inside of me as I looked at your affectionate smile. I backed away from you slowly and then started to dash away back to my apartment, only to be stopped by you as you grabbed by sleeve. "Hey wait!" 

I stopped my attempt to run and turned to look at you. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you not want to come to my house or something? I mean, I'd be more than happy to have you come over." Your smile grew as you pulled me closer. "Plus, I don't want to have you run home in this weather. You're going to get sick. Come on, my house is only a few minutes away." 

Your golden eyes looked so tender at the moment that I felt that I would melt. I wasn't sure if you were able to notice or not, but my face was the brightest of reds. It turned an even darker crimson as you pulled me up to your chest and nuzzled my head. "Please? I really want to spend my vacation with you. I thought you were going to spend it with Hakuryuu so I didn't want to bother you about it. But since he's spending it with Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana, I would think that you'd be free. So please, could we maybe spend break together?" 

You cooed in my ear as I closed my eyes. Your voice is so sweet and loving, and I know you aren't lying about a single word. I let you hug me closer and kiss me on the cheek. "So is that a yes?" I barely manage a nod as I feel your warmth. I can just tell you're smiling as you nuzzle me once more. "Thank you Judal. I promise you'll enjoy vacation." 

"I'm sure I will, Sinbad."


End file.
